


don’t wanna break your heart (wanna give your heart a break)

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, One Shot, Post-Volume 6 (RWBY), References to Sex, So yeah there's that, Underage Drinking, and also, because qrow is yang's uncle, but i tagged it just in case it might be an issue for some people, but in remnant who knows, but it's mostly, but no actual sex, not where i'm from, oh yeah i guess, there's only one mention of blake and adam's relationship though and it's very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: Blake swallows hard, the weight of this thing between them that they’ve been awkwardly maneuvering around and stumbling into for far too long catching in her throat, and she offers a challenging smirk in return. “Oh really? Where exactly were you hoping it would get you?”Just as she expected, Yang’s cocky act crumbles immediately, a blush colouring her partner’s cheeks as she averts her eyes. “I don’t know. Just— just with you, I guess. As your friend or… more.”a.k.a. Team RWBY hit up a nightclub and Blake and Yang try to figure things out while Weiss is a little overzealous in her wingwoman duties.





	don’t wanna break your heart (wanna give your heart a break)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer/warning: there's one small mention of Adam near the start, and a vague allusion to his and Blake's relationship. So there are a couple of things I just want to briefly note here that apply in general and not just to this particular story. One, I just want to reiterate that their relationship was without question undeniably toxic and emotionally abusive and should never ever be romanticised. I always try and present it as the awful thing it was in my writing but if I ever get anything wrong then please politely let me know because I don't have personal experience with abuse and there's always more to be learned. And two, I don't necessarily believe that there was physical or sexual abuse involved in their relationship, though sadly it's possible that there was, so rest assured that I'm never going to imply that in my writing if that's something that triggers you.
> 
> But with that taken care of, onto the more light-hearted notes.
> 
> I blame a post I saw on Tumblr wondering if instead of an Atlas Ball Team RWBY might get invited to a party/rave by Team FNKI for this, because while this isn't exactly that as it's not quite a rave and Team FNKI do not appear, that was sort of what spawned the idea in my head.
> 
> I'm honestly not quite sure when precisely this falls in canon, apart from it definitely being after Volume 6, but I imagine it as probably sometime while they're still in Atlas. Really it can be any time you want, though.
> 
> Much like my previous one, this is another story I didn't really expect to write because I hardly drink (most alcohol tastes bad to me to be honest), and I am definitely not someone who frequents nightclubs either.
> 
> Sometimes something just comes to you and you need to write it, though, so... enjoy :)

Blake was hesitant to agree to the nightclub in the first place—it’s not really her scene and she doesn’t see the appeal of the excessive noise or the packed dance floor—but Ruby played the _it’ll be good team bonding_ card and she couldn’t say no to her leader’s hopeful and pleading expression. Besides, she figured, maybe it would be fun after all.

Then Yang downed a couple of shots within the first half hour they’ve been sitting at the bar, and her nervousness resurfaced a little. Her partner has never had a problem controlling her temper, but Blake knows what alcohol can do to people—remembers how Adam would get even more aggressive, even more spiteful, when a mission went wrong and he drank for an excuse to take his anger out on her—and she can’t help the apprehension settling in the pit of her stomach.

But Yang throws an arm around her shoulder, pulls her gently into her side, looks down to meet her eyes with the softest expression. “Blake,” she says, words just slightly slurred but still unflinchingly sincere. “You’re, like… amazing. You know that, right? You’re so driven and brave and— and super hot too. It’s not even fair.”

Blake doesn’t quite know what to do with the discovery that her partner is apparently even more honest drunk than she is sober, but in the end she simply smiles, her tension easing as happiness starts to take its place. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Xiao Long.”

“Not flattery,” Yang objects, an adorable frown taking over her features. “Just the truth.” Blake starts to respond, but in a matter of moments her partner has moved from serious to playful, and she can’t think of the right words anyway. Yang winks, sending heat pooling in Blake’s stomach to wash away the lingering discomfort from before. “I _am_ hoping it gets me somewhere, though.”

Blake swallows hard, the weight of this _thing_ between them that they’ve been awkwardly maneuvering around and stumbling into for far too long catching in her throat, and she offers a challenging smirk in return. “Oh really? Where exactly were you hoping it would get you?”

Just as she expected, Yang’s cocky act crumbles immediately, a blush colouring her partner’s cheeks as she averts her eyes. “I don’t know. Just— just with you, I guess. As your friend or… more.”

Blake’s heart swells with a rush of affection, and she takes Yang’s hand in her own. “Well, if it helps, I think I’d like that. So you don’t need to hit on me to get you there.”

“I’m not hitting on you,” Yang protests again, voice pitching into an almost petulant whine. “That makes it sound, I don’t know, cheap or something. Not romantic enough.” There are a few seconds of silence as Blake tries not to laugh and then Yang sits a little more upright, face lighting up. “That’s it— I’m _wooing_ you. Yeah, I’m wooing you.” She nods confidently like she just solved an extremely important problem before knocking back another shot.

“I’ve never seen you drink before,” Blake comments, curiosity pushing the words into the air before she can think better of it, and she regrets it instantly as Yang’s face falls just a little.

“Cause I don’t normally. I hate alcohol. It destroys people if they’re not careful, and most of it tastes like piss to me. I can’t stand it.”

Blake lets it go unsaid that the four empty shot glasses on the bar in front of them would seem to tell a different story, instead just prompting her partner to continue with a simple, “But…?”

Yang sighs, shoulders slumping as she sinks down into the bar stool. “But I like that it can make me forget things— stop me from feeling things.”

“You know I’m here for you, right? If you need to talk or anything.”

Yang nods, but she doesn’t show any sign of taking her up on the offer and so Blake opts for a different approach. She lets go of Yang’s hand and slides out from under her arm, but only to stand up and hold out her own hand.

“Dance with me?”

Yang stares at her for a long moment, surprise written all over her face, but then she reaches out and interlaces their fingers, letting Blake pull her towards the dance floor. It’s busy, but not unbearably crowded, and after a minute of weaving through the sea of people they manage to find a small space that isn’t already occupied.

Blake loops her arms around Yang’s neck, the forced proximity giving her a convenient reason for why she presses quite so close to her partner, and when Yang’s hands settle on her waist in return she feels a shiver run up her spine, the mere inches between their bodies combining with the intensity of the dark lighting and the rhythm of the music to send goose bumps skittering across her skin and set her pulse racing in time with the beat.

Then Yang starts moving, in perfect sync with the flow of the throbbing bass line, the way their hips come agonisingly close to making contact before she pulls away at the very last second like a teasing game of cat and mouse, and Blake decides that maybe nightclubs aren’t always so bad. But when her partner’s hands slide to the small of her back, guiding her movements so they fall into step with each other, balanced and complementary like always, Blake forgets that she’s even in a nightclub—forgets that they aren’t the only two people who exist—because Yang is all that matters.

Unable to resist, she leans in, for once grateful for the volume of the chaos around them because it means she has to press her mouth to Yang’s ear to make herself heard. “Is this something you want to stop yourself from feeling?”

She can feel the shudder that courses through Yang’s body, the sharp intake of breath, and then her partner’s lips are grazing her cheek as Yang repays the favour. “No. Not even close. This is something I _always_ want to feel.”

It’s the answer she was looking for, a confirmation of mutual desire, and when she pulls back just slightly their noses brush together. Yang’s lips are so close. All she has to do is push forward a fraction and—

Someone knocks into Blake from behind, sending her stumbling forwards, and she’s never hated a total stranger more than she hates that person right now. Yang catches her easily, holding her at arm’s length to avoid another uncomfortable collision, and Blake appreciates the consideration, but she also wants to scream in frustration because the moment has passed, the magnetic pull between them still there but muted thanks to the interruption.

By unspoken agreement they head back to the others, finding Weiss looking at her Scroll while Ruby has slumped over the top of the bar and is snoring blissfully, the stress of leading and the very late hour apparently enough to knock her out even though she’s only had lemonade. Weiss glances up as they sit back down, eyes flicking between the two of them, and Blake is suddenly very aware of her flushed skin and the way the bottom of her shirt has ridden up slightly as a result of Yang’s wandering hands.

Sure enough, Weiss arches an eyebrow. “It looked like you two were having a lot of fun.” She somehow manages to make the casual remark feel like a pointed accusation, and Blake can feel even more heat rushing to her face.

“I thought that was the point of tonight,” she fires back smoothly, though she knows that Weiss will pick up on the lack of a denial.

“Blake, can I talk to you alone for a second?” Blake looks to Yang, but her partner simply nods with a smile, a promise that she'll be fine on her own for a few minutes, and so she turns back to Weiss.

“Sure, lead the way.”

Weiss heads for the women’s bathroom and Blake follows, curious as to what her teammate has to say that can’t wait for a more sensible setting than a nightclub while they’re all at least a little intoxicated.

The door shuts behind them and Weiss leans back against the wall before seeming to think better of it, pulling away with a disgusted grimace. Blake has to stifle a giggle at how even after splitting so completely from her roots Weiss still can’t fully shake all of her old habits.

“We’ve known each other a long time now, and I count you as one of my best friends, so I’m just going to get straight to the point.” The amusement dies in Blake’s chest, replaced by a mixture of gratitude that Weiss feels their bond is that strong and apprehension at what is coming next. “What are you doing with Yang?”

“What— what do you mean?”

“Oh come on. Do I need to remind you of how you were dancing together just now, her hands all over you— I’m not judging, I just want to know exactly what your intentions are.”

“I don’t really see how that’s any of your business, Weiss.”

“It is my business if you’re just going to sleep with her and then break her heart again. She loves you, Blake. More than you know. You didn’t see how destroyed she was after you left. You didn’t hear her sobbing that she needed you there for her. I know she’s naturally… _forward_ with her affections, but don’t be fooled into thinking this is casual for her. She’s head over heels for you, to the point where it’s actually kind of sickening, and I know you’re not going to leave again, but I want to be sure you’re not going to hurt her in another way either.”

“The last thing I want to do is hurt her—”

“I believe you, which is why I want to be clear about where you stand. Is this just a one-off thing for you? Because if it is then I have to ask you to turn her down. She wouldn’t be able to handle it. You already have her heart— it would devastate her if she didn’t have yours too.”

“That isn’t— it’s not like that. At all.” She runs a hand over her face, trying to find words big enough to contain the magnitude of her feelings. “I love her, Weiss. This is a _forever_ thing for me.”

“Well, good,” Weiss says, slightly stilted like she still isn’t quite used to these types of sensitive conversations, but she reaches out to give Blake’s shoulder a squeeze. “Go and do whatever you want then. Just… be careful with her, Blake. Be gentle with her emotions. She deserves that.”

“Always,” Blake promises, and Weiss leaves her alone. She splashes some cold water on her face before following her teammate back to the bar, trying to calm herself down, but it’s useless when her heart flutters in her chest the moment she sets eyes on Yang again.

Her partner looks up at her when she retakes her seat, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout that is probably the cutest thing Blake has ever seen. “You were gone too long,” Yang says, and they both know she isn’t just talking about Weiss dragging Blake off to the bathroom.

Blake swallows hard. She isn’t going to cry in a nightclub full of people she doesn’t know. She isn’t. “I know. But I’m here now. And I’m never leaving again unless you want me to.”

Yang’s bottom lip starts to quiver, and her eyes widen, shiny with wonder and unshed tears. “What if— what if I never want you to leave?”

Blake smiles and gives up trying to pretend that she isn’t crying, reaching up to wipe away her own tears. “Then I guess you’re stuck with me forever.”

“Come here.” Yang pats her thighs, and Blake takes the invitation, sliding from her own seat into her partner’s lap.

Yang’s arms wrap around her, simply holding her gently in the safest embrace she’s ever known, and Blake finds the chaste innocence of it just as addictive as the passion on the dance floor earlier. Maybe even more, because it reminds her that every time Yang touches her it comes from a place of love.

* * *

The next morning when Blake wakes up there’s a weight on top of her, and she opens her eyes to a mess of beautiful golden hair, Yang using her stomach as a pillow. Her head is pounding, and she’s relieved to realise that they’re both fully clothed. She doesn’t want alcohol to be involved the first time they’re intimate, and even more than that she doesn’t want to rush this.

Eventually she crawls out of bed to use the bathroom, and the sleepy noise of protest that Yang makes compels her to drop a kiss on her partner’s forehead before she finally pulls herself away from her. Afterwards she heads into the kitchen to find painkillers, water, and maybe some food if she can keep it down.

She’s just knocked back two of the tablets that will hopefully make her feel a little less like death warmed up when a familiar weight presses against her back, strong arms circling her waist as Yang’s lips brush lightly against her neck. She turns, feeling less hungover by the second thanks to the glow radiating from her partner, and she thinks she could get used to waking up to such gentle affection.

Wanting to make up for the missed opportunity from last night, she leans in, meeting Yang’s mouth in a soft, tentative kiss. A hand comes up to cup her face, a thumb grazing over her cheek as her partner slowly but eagerly kisses her back. It isn’t something cosmic, or life-changing— it’s just warm, and tender, and loving, and it’s the most precious moment she could have imagined because it’s with Yang.

“Morning,” Yang whispers when they finally separate, awed and lovestruck, and Blake smiles.

“Morning, sunshine.” Yang turns bright red at the nickname, and Blake feels light. There was never going to be a perfect time for this, but that’s precisely what makes it so special, she realises. It’s just normal—just a part of them, permanent and undeniable—and that makes if infinitely more breathtaking for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually managed to publish something else so soon after my last fic given it normally takes me a lot longer, but I'm not complaining at all. I have a week until my next exam and I have a lot of feelings about the Bees (like always) and this is the result XD
> 
> I also have strong feelings about Yang's relationship with alcohol, which I sort of hinted at here. Maybe I might explore that more in another story at some point. We'll see if inspiration continues to bless me :P
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Comments of any kind are very much appreciated as long as they're not non-constructive criticism, and they all make my day <3


End file.
